Pet Shop Cuddles
by yoiwantmyklaineback
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have moved into a tiny, shoebox apartment together in NYC. Kurt has always wanted a cat, so Blaine and Kurt decide to get one. The shop is the cutest thing ever and Kurt and Blaine are so in love. Fluffy one-shot. Please review! Thank you!


Kurt lay there, under the warm heat of the sun, on the green grass, in a pair of shorts which a certain someone said suited him very well; although Kurt had an inkling that the only reason they 'suited him' was because they were rather tight and slightly see-through. The blue eyed brunette was silently sitting next to Trouble and Erin, his 1 month old kittens; with his iPod playing old show tunes. He had always wanted a cat and as soon as he moved into his romantic shoebox apartment in New York with his perfect, lovely boyfriend, they decided to get a couple of kittens.

* * *

"Aw Blaine! They're all so adorable!" Kurt would say excitedly to Blaine as they explored the cutest shop in NYC. The shop was called 'Younger Ones' and the front of it was so inviting and everything about it was just so damn cute. It had the shop name in a green-blue colour across the top of the building. There was a pair of double doors that led into the shop with a wooden square which read 'Open!' And had various information about the animals you could purchase and the opening times.

It wasn't a very big shop; in fact you could say it was very small, definitely when it was compared to most other polished buildings in New York.  
It was called 'Younger Ones' because it only sold young animals. There was a desk right at the back of the shop with a friendly female employee standing behind, constantly smiling. Kurt would often state that it was the happiest shop in the whole of NYC, which it probably was. The animals also always appeared happy.  
There were a few small animal pens at the left of the shop, one included kittens, one had a couple of puppies and the final pen had rabbits and/or guinea pigs in it. Most of the time the animals were kept in big, clean cages and were took out often to have some time in the pens to see customers and get out of the cages for a while. There were pet supplies on the right side of the adorable shop and other smaller animals, like hamsters, were kept against the wall where the doors to 'Younger Ones' were, also in big, clean cages. The interior of the shop was purple and green-blue, just like the front of the shop. A few employees were often found making sure the shop was clean and tidy, some were found storing supplies, and the luckiest were seen entertaining the animals and playing with them.  
The animals never grew past one year when they lived in this building, because so many people were purchasing animals from this perfect tiny shop every day.  
This was Kurt and Blaine's favourite shop and would never fail to make them smile whenever they entered the shop.

"Pick one and I'll pay, sweetie." Blaine whispered to Kurt while they knelt on the comfy carpet in front of a kitten pen, as he smiled sweetly to his tall boyfriend while Kurt he bit his lip, trying to decide between the smallest kitten with the peculiar but beautiful markings, and the fluffy grey and black playful kitten.  
"I can't choose! I..." Kurt blurted out as he looked from one kitten to the other.  
"Hey, Kurt. I have an idea." Blaine stated, trying to help his boy.  
"Why not get them both?" Blaine stared at Kurt the way that he knew Kurt couldn't say no to.  
"Well... I'd love that, but would you mind? I know you only preferred to have one and we've never had a pet together before but it would be really awesome and-"  
The next thing he knew, Blaine had his hands cupped on Kurt's cheeks, staring into his beautiful eyes. Then Blaine began giggling and moved his hands to Kurt's shoulders.  
"What? Why are you giggling at me?" Kurt asked seriously while trying to hold back a smile as he watched his adorable boyfriend.  
"You're so silly. Of course I don't mind! I want whatever you want. And if you want two, then that's fine with me."  
Kurt smiled that smile he had on whenever Blaine made him so happy.  
"Thank you honeyfluff."  
Blaine giggled again at the pet name.  
"It's okay wafflemuffin."  
Kurt hugged Blaine and whispered in his ear: "I love you, ya know."  
"I know. And I love you."  
"But if you think you're paying for these kittens, then you're wrong, I'm not letting you." Kurt crossed his arms to show he was not backing down.  
"Fine. But I _am_ paying for one."  
"I guess that could work." Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand while they walked towards an employee to ask to purchase the two kittens.  
"Of course you can!" The employee said, whose name-badge read 'Ben'.  
"Thank you so much!" Kurt said, trying to prevent himself from jumping up and down in excitement.  
The trained worker gathered up two cat carriers and the blankets the kittens had in their cages, helped the kittens inside them and talked to Kurt and Blaine about care of a cat and information they'd need.  
Soon, the two boys were walking out of the pretty shop, with two carriers with a kitten in each one.  
"Thank you, honey." Kurt looked directly at Blaine.  
"Don't mention it, baby."

* * *

**A/N** - So I don't know where this came from, but hopefully you liked it?

Should I keep it as a one-shot or write more chapters? It was originally going to be a one-shot and I'm not sure what more chapters could involve, but if you have any idea's or prompts, please tell me!

Please review! :)

Thanks guys.


End file.
